Staccato
by ceruleanday
Summary: Bagi seorang Sasuke, ia tak butuh kata tuk mengatakan cinta pada Sakura. Hanya teka-teki akan melodi-lah yang mampu ia partiturkan. SasuSaku for Winterblossom Festival. RnR


**Disclaimer : ****Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi**

**Author's Note : **_Sebelumnya, fic ini merupakan salah satu potongan scene yang terjadi di fic yang bertautan—The Black Piano and The Pink Violin. Ketika Sasuke 'menculik' Sakura ke Prague, mereka mengunjungi salah satu sekolah musik terbesar di Hungaria, di mana di sekolah itulah Sasuke akhirnya bisa menjadi seorang prodigy di techno classic. Format waktunya beberapa hari setelah konser tunggal Sasuke. Dan juga, di antara teman-temannya, dialah yang lulus paling cepat. Yapp, sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa ia lulus paling cepat. Nah alasan itulah yang akan saya jelaskan melalui onsehot fic ini._

_**Warning : **__sedikit membingungkan dengan riddles yang muncul._

_**Happy Reading~**_

_**

* * *

**_"**Staccato"**

**

* * *

by **_Emi Y._

**August, 2010**

_for winterblossom festival_

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**A roof on the sky limited at the edge of thirty ponds. Seventy five challengers ran away made far distance through the thunder. A long with a hundred street of Baker—when it was doubled and tripled. Soon, the tune came with a howl of moon. Zero one and two third of G strings were the cross bridge. Lion eats two hundreds of falsetto—meats on dead. Now, you—the maestro of the world, can you break this puzzle?**_

_**Ugly Sorrow. **_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Adalah sebuah keraguan mengapa sampai saat ini gadis ini terus saja termangu menatap langit kebiruan dari atas sana. Ia mendesah dan menghela nafas panjang. _Hari ini adalah hari yang kurang menyenangkan_—ujarnya membatin. Gadis berambut merah muda ini terus saja merutuki jawabannya semalam. Ya. Sialnya, gara-gara ia tak bisa berkelit dengan permainan nada yang dibungkus apik melalui serangkaian _riddles _buatan otak jenius gila seorang _piano prodigy_, ia harus mengiyakan permintaan orang itu. _Siall_! Sekali lagi ia menyeru kesal tanpa tahu dari sudut sana, seseorang terus saja memerhatikan segala gerak bahasa tubuhnya.

Boleh dibilang konser mereka sekitar lima hari yang lalu sangat sukses. Nyaris, momen tak terlupakan itu membuat gadis yang masih kesal ini bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Namun, tak lama setelahnya ia akan marah-marah lagi. Benar-benar tak memiliki pendirian emosional. Ah iya, tak lupa juga dengan _French kiss _sebagai hadiah penutup dari seorang _maestro _pada _partner in crime-_nya di akhir konser. Kalau ia teringat dengan hal itu, rona merah bak tinta apel menyerbak di seluruh sisi pipinya yang seputih susu.

Lantunan melodi _Antonio Vivaldi—Spring mvt 1 in Allegro _sedikit mengusik alam imajinasinya di hari yang terik itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja segala kekesalannya berkurang saat titian nada yang sempurna itu berani merasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Ia membiarkan sang kelopak mata tertutup seiring dengan diksi lagu dan aroma semerbak dedaunan musim panas di _Prague _yang mengalun di sekelilingnya.

_The Clasvatoire _adalah title akan gedung kuno di mana gadis ini tepat terduduk diam. Secara sadar atau tidak, setiap orang yang ia tanya akan nama gedung yang harus ia datangi hari itu merasa tak asing. Jelas saja. Gedung klasik dengan menara rendah berbentuk oval yang terlihat sudah begitu usang adalah ciri khas gedung ini. Warga _Prague _tentunya bangga memiliki gedung usang macam ini meski bagi turis asing maupun orang awam akan mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, seperti _rumah hantu_ atau _sekolah sihir_.

Lagi. Gadis ini masih saja terhenyak dalam nuansa klasik melodi _violin _abad ke-18 itu. Ia biarkan kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan ke kiri—seakan-akan sedang berada di sebuah _pub _yang menjayikan music _metal rock _sehingga membuat siapapun mau tak mau bak tersihir untuk segera menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Sesaat, saat melodi _staccato _pecah, mata emeraldnya membuka lebar—tersadar bahwa tepat di hadapannya, sekumpulan bocah-bocah berseragam merah-hitam tengah memelototinya. Alat-alat musik tersamping di tangan-tangan mungil bocah cilik itu. Refleks, gadis ini pun segera berdiri dan menggumamkan kata _sorry _sembari tertawa. Rambut merah mudanya yang sepanjang pinggul diusap-usapnya, meski sebenarnya tak terasa gatal sama sekali.

"_Weird._"

"_Yeahh…_"

"_But she's pretty!_"

Gadis ini merasa komentar yang terakhir tidaklah terkesan terlalu buruk. Cengiran lebar terlihat menghiasi kedua belah bibir tipisnya yang terlapisi _lipgloss_ _softpink_.

Tiga menit lewat tigapuluh lima detik. Alunan _Four Season _milik maestro _violin Antonio Vivaldi _itu akhirnya berhenti. Sekelompok bocah cilik berbagai bentuk dan rupa warnanya akhirnya segera melengang pergi sesaat setelah bunyi genta raksasa di ujung puncak menara _The Clasvatoire_ itu menggaung sempurna—bak timpani raksasa.

Gadis ini terduduk kembali di salah satu anak tangga gedung kuno itu. Untung saja hari ini ia memutuskan tuk mengenakan _black jeans_ selutut—tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di mana ia harus mengenakan rok. Alasannya sih supaya terlihat seperti seorang _lady_, padahal _inner-_nya berkata sebaliknya. Mungkin ia hanya ingin memberi kesan kalau seorang _violinist _tidaklah seanggun yang terlihat. Terkadang, _woman violinist _bisa bertindak liar juga—mengingat tekhnik permainan jemari sang _partner in crime _yang tak kalah liarnya.

"Aku sudah gila rupanya."

Ia kembali mendesah sembari memeluk lutut. Alunan _four season _itu entah mengapa mengalun lagi tapi kini bukanlah _Spring _melainkan _Summer in Allegro non molto_. Rasa sesak dari melodi ini membuat gadis ini jadi terusik. Kedua alisnya saling tertaut selama alunan _allegro non molto _itu terlisan jelas di balik kedua telinganya—berdetum suram bak lagu kematian. Segera, ia pun memutar kepala dan terkaget saat seorang pemuda bertampang suram—err—mengingat ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih berlengan panjang dan _blue jeans _yang sudah belel. Entah mengapa mata _panda _terlihat menghiasi lingkar bawah mata _onyx _kelam pemuda ini—menambah kesuraman _the prodigy _ini.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada di situ, _hah_?" teriak gadis ini terkejut—membulatkan mata dan memeluk erat tas _violin _uniknya yang sedari tadi tidur di atas pangkuannya. "Dan ngapain kau meletakkan _earphone _itu di telingaku?" lagi, gadis ini berteriak-teriak tak menghiraukan tatapan bertanya-tanya beberapa orang tua yang melewati gedung kuno itu.

Pemuda berambut _raven _acak-acakan itu hanya menaikkan pundaknya sebentar seraya menjejalkan kembali _earphone _isengnya ke dalam kantong _blue jeans _belelnya. Mata _onyx-_nya terpancang ke arah wajah gadis berpakaian kemeja berlengan siku bercorak kotak-kotak merah kebiruan yang semua kancingnya terbuka, hanya memperlihatkan _tanktop _putihnya. Kembali akhirnya ia berucap, "kupikir kalau kau mendengar _violin masterpiece Antonio Vivaldi, _semangat jemarimu dalam bermain nanti akan meningkat. Tapi kurasa tidak."

"Ha? _Bermain? Nanti? _Maksudmu?" kali ini giliran sang gadis yang dibuat bingung. Pemuda ini benar-benar tak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. Taruhan siapa yang paling cepat menyelesaikan partitur nada berdasarkan kombinasi angka-angka dalam _teka-teki _masa lalu milik seorang maestro klasik dunia ternyata harus dibayar mahal oleh gadis ini. Yeahh, yang namanya kalah taruhan itu memang tidak ada enaknya, apalagi bila yang menang adalah _Uchiha Sasuke_. Jangan pernah berharap permintaannya akan semudah seperti yang kau bayangkan. _Sigh…_

Selain memiliki otak kanan yang jenius, otak kirinya pun tak kalah jeniusnya. Inilah dia—sang penderita _Marfan syndrome_, Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata, di tiap kekurangan yang Tuhan berikan pada manusia, selalu ada sisi kelebihan yang akan menutupi kekurangan itu. Rupanya, kebenaran inilah yang membuat seorang Haruno Sakura akan selalu menyukai—ralat—_mencintai _sang _maestro_ dengan segala kekurangan beserta kelebihannya.

"Ah ya, aku belum cerita ya?" ujar Sasuke—pemuda _prodigy _itu dengan tatapan _innocent_.

Sakura hanya merengut kesal, "kau bahkan hanya memberi secuil petunjuk akan alamat tujuan kita yang sebenarnya." Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada—memberi semacam benteng pertahanan agar Sasuke tak bisa menembusnya.

Pemuda yang terbungkus oleh kaus putih lengan panjang itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sembari mengelus dagu. "Hmm, ikuti aku."

"Ha?"

Pemuda itu menoleh menatap lekat-lekat sosok gadis yang menganga tak paham. "Kau tak mengerti bahasa jepang ya? Ng, haruskah aku menggunakan bahasa _Hungaria_ agar kau paham? Atau… kau hanya paham bahasa _ciuman_?"

Seketika, tinta merah apel menguar memenuhi sisi-sisi kedua pipi Sakura. "Aa! Sudahlah. Iya, iya, aku mengerti!" tukasnya dengan nada uring-uringan, masih kesal dengan betapa susahnya ia tuk bisa memahami jalan pikiran manusia yang satu itu. Meski tersembunyi, terlihat sebuah _evil smirk _yang terbentuk di antara dua belah bibir tipis Sasuke. "_Dia ini benar-benar menjebakku! Shannaro~_"

Meniti satu per satu dari anak tangga bebatuan kelabu itu adalah hal yang kini kedua _musician _ini lakukan. Dengan langkah pelan-pelan, sang pemuda berambut raven meletakkan tapaknya kecil-kecil di atas sebuah lantai marmer indah. Gaung langkah mereka adalah satu-satunya nyanyian yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru koridor sepi. Sang gadis mengikuti dari belakang, terus saja memancangkan mata ke arah manapun. Ia merasa seperti tersedot dengan beberapa lukisan-lukisan zaman _Renaissance_ dan Romawi Kuno yang bergantung pada tembok-tembok berlapis karpet bernuansa merah itu. Nuansa dalam gedung _Clasvatoire de Musical School _mirip seperti istana-istana kerajaan monarki di Eropa—salah satunya _Neuschwanstein Castle_ di Bavaria-Germany. Sebuah istana kuno yang terletak di puncak pegunungan es.

"Aku merasa seperti _Alice_." ucap Sakura memecah kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sebentar, Sasuke melambatkan langkahnya dan menoleh ke kiri—melirik Sakura dari arah ekor matanya. Sakura berucap tanpa memandang satu-satunya makhluk hidup berpakaian putih di depannya. Mata emeraldnya terus saja bergerak-gerak memperhatikan seksama galeri lukisan sepanjang koridor sepi itu.

"Hn."

"Aku serius." balasnya buru-buru.

"Jadi, kalau kau _Alice, _maka aku adalah _The Mad Hatter_?" Sasuke menyimpulkan dua premis dalam analogi yang salah sebenarnya. Ucapannya pun terdengar seperti sebuah tuntutan bukan pertanyaan.

Sakura mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya, seakan tidak memperdulikan jawaban sepihak Sasuke. "Mana mungkin kau The Mad Hatter. Yang kutahu, The Mad Hatter selalu berada di pihak Alice, erm—maksudku, dia tampaknya benar-benar memahami jalan pikiran Alice."

"Tsk, tapi Alice tak paham dengan jalan pikiran pria itu. Bukankah dia berkhianat pada awalnya dengan bekerja pada si _Queen Heart_?"

"Ng, tak tahulah. Mungkin. Tapi, toh pada akhirnya, mereka juga saling bekerja sama melawan ratu berkepala balon gas itu." ujarnya dengan tambahan kekehan di akhir. "Kau itu lebih mirip _Cheshire Cat, _Sasuke."

Seketika, Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan nyaris membuat Sakura membenturkan jidatnya pada tengkuk Sasuke. Perasaan antara kesal dan takut berhambur menjadi satu di hati Sakura. Ia mengira-ngira mungkin saja Sasuke marah karena sudah ia oloki seperti _Cheshire Cat_.

"Eh?"

"Setelah belok ke sini, kita akan sampai." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping dan melihat sebuah koridor yang lebih sempit dari koridor sebelumnya. Kesan hangat menguar begitu saja dan sedikit membuat Sakura tersenyum manis.

Lukisan-lukisan pemandangan hasil buah tangan jemari lincah seorang musisi cilik terlihat memenuhi tiap sisi tembok sebelah kiri, sedangkan untuk arah yang berseberangan terdapat kotak-kotak kaca yang menutupi sebuah peta raksasa—atau bisa dibilang sebagai lukisan abad entah ke berapa—yang memetakan seluruh daratan Eropa. Dalam peta itu terdapat lambang-lambang not yang mengindikasikan sebagai awal mula perjalanan musik klasik di Eropa. Mulai dari Yunani hingga berakar hingga ke semua negara. Sedikit terkesima, Sakura pun tertahan sebentar—menatap lekat ke arah peta itu dan tak mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ehh…"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berhenti jalan. Nanti kau bisa tersesat."

"Aa, iya, iya, maaf. Soalnya peta raksasa itu membuatku penasaran." ujar Sakura sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka pun kembali melangkah hingga tiba di sebuah pintu yang entah mengapa bentuknya seperti lemari raksasa—dengan cermin sebagai kamuflase. Bayangan mereka terbentuk sempurna oleh pencahayaan dari sinar mentari yang menembus jendela-jendela ventilasi dari atas sana. Membuka pintu kaca itu serasa bak memasuki sebuah dunia lain yang dihuni oleh raksasa, _warlock, _kurcaci, _gryphon, _dan sejenisnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura kala ia melihat sebuah taman bunga yang terbungkus oleh kaca-kaca raksasa di samping kirinya. Ia berlari dan menghiraukan gumaman Sasuke agar ia tak terbawa suasana. Namun, Sakura adalah Sakura, meskipun tomboy, rasa sukanya akan bunga tetap saja tak ada yang boleh mengusiknya. Merekrut Sakura sebagai _flower deliver _tentu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

"Ino mengajariku makna akan segala jenis bunga." katanya memecah kesuraman di koridor itu.

Sasuke menaikkan alis dan kembali memasukkan dua tangannya dalam saku _blue jeans _belelnya. "Ino?"

"Hmm, teman kecilku. Kau lupa ya waktu itu aku datang ke rumahmu untuk mengantarkan bunga yang dipesan oleh ibumu." jawabnya masih memfokuskan dua mata emeraldnya pada kaca-kaca raksasa yang membatasi dirinya dengan bunga-bunga indah dari balik rumah kaca itu. Rupanya, tiap koridor di _Clasvatoire _memiliki keajaiban masing-masing. Kini, di sisi kanan terdapat semacam _hall of fame_ raksasa yang tampak bertuliskan nama-nama almamater sekolah musik itu. Sakura bisa memerkirakan nama Sasuke dan Kakashi pasti ada di dalam sana.

"Hn."

"_Krisan_ dan _yellow jasmine_. Dua bunga itu yang paling kusukai. Kalau kau?"

"Aku laki-laki, mana mungkin suka bunga." jawab Sasuke cepat-cepat.

Sakura menoleh dan seakan memandang rendah pria yang masih berdiri dengan jarak agak jauh darinya. "Yeah, kau laki-laki. Maaf, aku lupa, hm…"

"Yang kusukai hanya satu di dunia ini."

Kali ini Sakura yakin ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan intonasi yang lebih dalam berbeda dari Sasuke yang biasanya. Segera ia meluruskan badannya yang sedari tadi membungkuk dan menatap lekat ke arah _black onyx _milik Sasuke. Ia hanya mengedipkan mata sekali namun entah mengapa pria misterius yang lihai membuat jemarinya menari-nari di atas tuts bergradasi hitam-putih itu telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Yaitu—"

—_le violin de_ _Sakura_."

Cacing-cacing dalam perut Sakura meloncat-loncat girang—bukan, melainkan seribu kupu-kupu seakan terbang bebas di dalam hatinya saat ini. Ia membeku layaknya _The White Witch _dalam serial _The Chronicles of Narnia _yang tengah meniupkan mantra es ke arahnya. Lagi, ia mengedip-ngedipkan mata tak percaya—mempercayai bahwa semburat merah di kedua pipinya merona lagi. Ucapan pria yang ada di hadapannya kini bukan rayuan gombal kan? Ataukah hanya sebuah ungkapan _possessiveness_? Keduanya takkan bisa mendeskripsikan seorang Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pria dengan pola pikir yang random—bak puzzle yang mendesis dalam lautan not. Tak pernah sekalipun seorang Sasuke bersikap terlalu romansa layaknya remaja penakluk cinta—sungguh bukan. Ia kurang akan rasa itu, mungkin saja nihil. Tetapi, ia mampu menghujani ribuan wanita di luar sana hanya dengan kegilaannya—_musical madness_—itulah yang ia miliki. Sakura—hanya satu dari ribuan wanita itu yang terkesima dengan sosoknya itu—sang pemilik _black piano_.

Dentum _staccato _berdetak dalam tulang rusuk Sakura. Cepat dan tak terputus-putus. _Sasuke benar-benar seorang staccato master! _pekiknya.

"Err—"

"Kita akan memasuki _music rehearsal hall._"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya tepat di atas sebuah papan yang tergantung di pintu mahoni raksasa di depannya. _Don't make noise_. Sasuke merogoh-rogoh ponselnya dari balik saku celana belelnya dan hanya menyisakan bunyi getar saja. Melihat Sasuke, Sakura pun segera melakukan hal yang sama. Dua buah gantungan ponsel berbentuk kunci G dalam not musik menggantung di masing-masing empunya ponsel. Semburat merah merona menyebar di kedua pipi Sakura.

"Ngg, kau—kau memakai hadian dariku itu ya? Kupikir, waktu itu kau malah menyimpannya entah di mana. Ternyata—"

"Hadiah dari Sakura tak boleh disia-siakan. Begitu kata Kakashi."

Urat-urat kemarahan terlihat menggembung di jidat Sakura. Namun, untung saja poni merah mudanya menutupi kekesalannya itu. "_Dasar dia itu. Selamanya Sasuke akan tetap menjadi Sasuke. Hmph!_"

"Ayo masuk."

Sasuke dengan mudahnya mendorong pintu itu dengan lengan bawahnya. Sakura mengikuti perlahan—mengawasi alih-alih ada keanehan atau entah apa itu sebab perasaannya berubah jadi tidak enak. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sembari memeluk tangannya sendiri. Saking takutnya, ia hanya bersembunyi tepat di belakang punggung Sasuke—menempel layaknya rumah kura-kura. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menatap dalam ke arah Sakura yang entah sedang melakukan apa di punggungnya. Pemuda ini menghela nafas dan kembali melangkah.

Alunan cepat dari sebuah melodi asing menggema di seluruh penjuru _hall _terbesar yang pernah Sakura lihat seumur hidupnya. Bahkan, kalau boleh dibilang, luas _hall _ini melebihi lapangan baseball yang ada di Tokyo Dome. Kata _wow _kecil keluar begitu saja dari balik bibir tipis Sakura.

"_Sugoi…_"

Gelap dan hanya ditemani oleh beberapa pasang kilatan cahaya siluet panggung. Nampak di depan sana—tepat di panggung _performance—_seorang pria berambut merah menyala tengah memainkan kesepuluh jemarinya dengan begitu liar dan cepat. Kecepatannya hampir menyamai kecepatan jemari Sasuke kala ia memainkan pianonya. Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya, mendapati sosok seorang gadis yang hanya menganga kagum.

"Kita takkan menonton _rehearsal-_nya di sini. Kita harus ke belakang." ucap sang maestro sembari membawa pergi tangan Sakura dari tempatnya berpijak. Diambilnya langkah yang lebar-lebar—berusaha mempercepat dentum _staccato._

"E-eh? Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana sih, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kesal. Kali ini, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya entah ke mana. Menyusuri jalan-jalan berkarpet hitam tanpa cahaya setitik pun. Mereka memutari pelataran _hall _yang tak tersentuh oleh kursi empuk khusus penonton dan mendapati sebuah pintu rahasia berwarna merah pekat. Tanda _warning _tertulis jelas pada pintu itu. Sejenak Sakura meminta Sasuke tuk berhenti, mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Lelah karena berjalan dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke pun melepas tangan Sakura yang digenggamnya erat.

"Setelah kita masuk, lupakan siapa dirimu dan… jadilah sang _violin de Sakura_. Seperti biasa."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya yang masih tertatih capai. Sasuke telah membuka pintu rahasia itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati ruangan berkayu yang berisi segala hal yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. _Sircus Show_.

Busana khas para badut, manusia tiang, kostum-kostum _gypsy_, dandanan menor, tawa dalam bahasa asing—_Hungarian_. Wanita berambut pirang dengan lelaki kekar penyanyi tenor. Suara-suara nyanyian surga oleh para bidadari dengan harpa Yunani yang memukau. Kemilau pendar sinar _backstage_ yang berbeda—menyajikan setumpuk seni mahakarya para _gypsy _di masa lalu. Namun, di ujung sana, sekumpulan _violinist _terkenal seluruh dunia berkumpul menjadi lautan semut-semut dengan busana serba lucu dan aneh. _Clown in violin_—begitulah mereka menamakan grup mereka.

"_Clown in violin?_ Belum pernah dengar sebelumnya."

"Hn. Mereka semua lulusan _Clasvatoire. _Setelah si pianis itu menyelesaikan _staccato tune_-nya yang terakhir, grup ini akan menggantikannya dan menampilkan _Antonio Vivaldi—Summer in Allegro non molto—" _Sasuke melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang gadis berpakaian minim yang tengah menggenggam _viola-_nya. Sakura, meski sedikit, ada perasaan cemburu hingga ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya saja. "—jangan khawatir. Dia Éclair—juniorku dulu. Jujur, permainannya buruk sekali."

"Kau ini tukang mengejek orang, pantas saja Naruto ingin sekali menghajarmu." umpat Sakura segera. Namun, sadar ia telah mengatakan sebuah kesalahan, sesegera itu pula ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari arah ujung ekor matanya. Mata _onyx-_nya tampak berputar-putar sejenak seperti mencari seseorang dari sekupmpulan orang-orang berpenampilan _sircus show _itu. "Naruto? Kau… kau apanya dia?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau mau tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menantang. Seorang pria kekar tanpa sengaja nyaris menabraknya. Dengan bahasa yang tak ia pahami, Sakura membalas hanya dengan nyengir kuda saja. "Dia… dia teman baikku!"

"Hn, teman baik ya? Padahal dulu dia suka sekali berbuat konyol saat kami masih di _Clasvatoire_. Dia itu adik kelas yang menyebalkan—suka menempel-nempel." komen Sasuke sembari menampilkan pose menantangnya—berdecak pinggang.

"Ap-apa? Naruto dulu bersekolah di sini? Dan, dan, dan dia… dia adik kelasmu? _Wow_, Naruto… kenapa kau tak menceritakan hal itu padaku. Ah ya, pantas saja dia sepertinya sangat mengenalmu. Dan juga… itulah mengapa dia memiliki permainan _violin _yang sangat _awesome!_" serunya. Sasuke tak berniat tuk mendengarkan bagian-bagian dari ucapan Sakura yang terdapat kata 'Naruto'-nya.

Suara bariton bergema di area _backstage music rehearsal hall _itu. Para badut dalam biola—sebutan untuk grup menakjubkan itu berkumpul dalam satu titik. Mereka mendengarkan instruksi sang komandan dengan kostum paling norak—kata Sakura. Satu di antaranya mendekati Sasuke, berbicara dengan bahasa Hungaria, dan meminta Sasuke untuk entah melakukan apa. Sejenak, Sasuke kembali melirik sosok gadis mungil di sampingnya yang terus saja memeluk tas biola uniknya.

Sasuke mengagguk sekali saat bule bermata indah itu selesai mengutarakan seluruh maksud ucapannya. Sebelum meninggalkan dua manusia asing itu, ia tersenyum pada Sakura dan segera melengang pergi. "Dia siapa, Sasuke?"

"…"

Sasuke tampak tak memerhatikan kekhawatiran yang tergurat di wajah Sakura. Ia malah mengambil langkah drastis dengan kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, mendekati sebuah kamar ganti dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak merah yang entah isinya apa pada Sakura. "Lekas ganti baju di dalam sana. Kau akan main tak kurang dari tiga menit dari sekarang."

"Ma-main? Maksudmu?"

"Tak ada waktu lagi. Kau akan memimpin _Clown in Violin _di _music rehearsal _mereka dan memainkan _Antonio Vivaldi—Summer in Allegro non molto _bersama mereka di atas panggung."

Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar-benar yakin ia akan segera memuntahkan seluruh makian pada Sasuke andai saja ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang adalah ruangan hampa udara. Takkan ada satu suara pun yang akan mendengarkan makian-makiannya.

"_SASUKEEE! SHANNARO!_"

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**The Night Before…**_

"_Kita bertaruh._"

"_Bertaruh?"_

_Pria pucat itu mengangguk sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas partitur ke arah Sakura yang sibuk mengemut permen Turkish Delight pemberian Sasuke—sebagai hadiah karena sudah menemaninya ke tempat-tempat aneh dan asing di Prague. "Kau suka teka-teki? Riddle? Kata orang, maestro zaman dulu sangat suka menyembunyikan not-not musikalisasi ciptaan mereka dalam bentuk teka-teki agar takkan ada bisa yang menjiplak karya original mereka. Dan… aku dapat satu waktu mengunjungi perpustakaan musik tadi."_

"_Ngg, tidak. Aku bodoh dalam hal begituan."_

"_Hm, bagaimana kalau yang menang boleh meminta satu pemintaan pada yang kalah. Kalau aku yang kalah… kau boleh meminta apa saja padaku—"_

"_Apapun?" potong sang gadis dengan rasa senang yang luar biasa. Sasuke hanya perlu mengangguk sekali. "Apapun termasuk hal terkonyol sekalipun?"_

"_Terserah dirimu saja. Tapi, kalau sebaliknya…"_

_Wajah horror itu adalah satu dari wajah poky yang sangat dibenci oleh Sakura. Diraihnya kertas itu dan membaca pelan-pelan isinya._

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Jawabannya adalah _staccato_."

Cahaya neon menyala merekah dan menguar seisi ruang berkayu _backstage. _Langkah-langkah yang tegap para prajurit berkostum unik meniti satu per satu ke arah panggung. Tirai kemerahan yang menutupi _stage _akan segera membuka—memperlihatkan sebuah randomnisasi harmoni melodi yang terpadu dalam karya _masterpiece _salah satu maestro biola terkemuka dari Eropa. _Four Season _telah mendunia bahkan menjadi satu dari _theme song _di _Broadway Theatre_. Titian langkah mereka rupanya tak sepadan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Gaun merah muda terlekuk sempurna di tubuhnya yang ramping—seakan membuat air liur kaum Adam menetes tak bersisa.

"Tiap angka yang selalu bertambah, bertambah dan bertambah adalah salah satu kunci dari _staccato tune. The kings and queen had became the meat on the dead._ Itulah kata Antonio Vivaldi dalam salah satu karyanya di _Four Season_."

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau raja-raja monarki di Eropa membenci karya-karyanya, begitu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah masam. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu _fantoefel-_nya di lantai kayu—berusaha tuk melupakan bahwa hal terburuk dalam hidupnya benar-benar terjadi. "Dan juga… jadi ini ya alasannya mengapa kau menyuruhku berlatih memainkan _Four Season _selama seminggu ini kan? Tambah! Kini, aku yakin alasan tepat mengapa kau lulus dari _Clasvatoire _paling awal."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tahu?"

"Itu karena kau-lah yang menciptakan teka-teki itu." jawab Sakura dengan mantap. "Kau mungkin saja menyodorkan teka-teki itu pada guru-gurumu tetapi sayang mereka tak bisa menjawab. Akhirnya, kakekmu memutuskan tuk membawamu pulang ke Jepang. Kertas yang kau kasih padaku itu sudah lumayan kusam tetapi tintanya masih terlihat sangat baru, mungkin saja sebenarnya tulisan itu sudah ada di kertasnya tapi kau menghapusnya dan menulisnya kembali. Aku memang bodoh dalam hal matematika dan permainan kombinasi angka, tetapi aku yakin kalau _staccato _itu memang nada kesukaanmu. Soalnya… sebagian besar partiturmu menggunakan not _staccato tune._"

Lagi. Sasuke mendelik, menatap kesungguhan yang terlihat di wajah Sakura. Ia pun tersenyum sedikit mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura.

"_That's the reason why I love you le violin de Sakura." _

Seribu kupu-kupu terbang bebas dalam perut Sakura. Terlebih lagi saat Sasuke mendekapkan tubuhnya tepat di punggung Sakura—memeluknya erat dari arah belakang. Dua tangan panjang Sasuke melingkar erat di leher Sakura, dengan dagu yang menumpu di ubun-ubun sang _violin de Sakura_. "_Next time, I'll make you become the violin maestro_."

"Ungg, aku tidak mau jadi maestro. Aku… ingin menjadi _diriku_."

"Hn, aku lupa. Kau kan Sakura, bukan _bunga_. Hmm. Sebenarnya aku keluar dari sekolah ini karena aku adalah penderita _Marfan syndrome_. Kata dokter, otakku sulit berhenti berpikir—entahlah. Ya, dan tiba-tiba saja ide gila itu muncul di kepalaku sesaat setelah membaca biografi Antonio Vivaldi dari perpustakaan tua di sekolah ini di tengah malam. Dengan penyakit yang kuderita, sangat sulit untukku beristirahat. Aku perlu _penenang _dan kurasa… membuat teka-teki sepertinya bagus."

Rasa iba atau kasihan atau apapun namanya itu semakin membuat Sakura tak ingin melepaskan sang maestro dalam dekapannya saat ini juga. Ya. Ia yakin ia bisa memenuhi _taruhan _Sasuke padanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan memainkan _teka-tekimu _itu, _the ugly sorrow—Uchiha Sasuke_."

Sasuke tak mampu merefleksikan _possessiveness_-nya dengan kata-kata. Ia—hanya butuh sebuah not tuk menunjukkan rasa sukanya akan sesuatu. Menerima seseorang dengan bakat dan kekurangan seperti ini adalah suatu keajaiban, bukanlah malapetaka.

"_Ne, je't aime, My Maestro—Uchiha Sasuke…_"

Segera not-not itu terkumpul dalam barisan partitur indah dengan nada-nada _staccato _yang begitu eksplisit. Kata-kata bagi seorang musician adalah melodi. Jemarinya adalah bibirnya—berbicara dengan para not. Alunan _Antonio Vivaldi—Summer in Allegro non molto _mengalun indah oleh jemarin cekatan sang pemimpin barisan para badut. Ialah—sang gadis _le violin de Sakura_. Panggilan baru untuk sang _violinist _yang kini tlah menjadi _cinta _bagi sang maestro piano.

Sebuah teka-teki terkadang bisa menjadi awal dari sebuah kisah yang membingungkan ya?

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Sasuke! _Mite mite…_ Fotonya sudah jadi!"

"Hn?"

"Juniormu itu, siapa namanya—ah ya, Éclair. Dia mengirimkan foto _music rehearsal _yang waktu itu di emailku. Woww… aku seksi juga ya. Hihi."

"Ah. Gaunnya dipilih Kakashi waktu aku diam-diam ke butik _The Cavoyette_."

"Kakashi?"

"Hn. Katanya gaun _v-neck _cocok untukmu. Maka, segera saja kuambil."

"…"

"Dan… kau mau teka-teki lagi, Sakura? Sebenarnya selama di _Clasvatoire, _aku membuat banyak sekali teka-teki akan karya-karya para maestro."

"…"

"Kalau kau menang, kau bisa meminta apa saja dariku."

"…"

"Tapi bila sebaliknya…"

"…"

"Hn?"

"_ARRGGHHHH! Aku benci teka-teki!"_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**THE END**

* * *

_**A/N **_**:**

_Arrrgghhh! Fic yang aneh! =3=_

_Sebenarnya saya ingin menceritakan tentang satu dari perjalanan mereka saat berada di Prague. Dan juga menjelaskan mengapa Sasuke bisa lulus paling cepat dari sekolahnya itu. Yahh, sebenarnya simple saja. Satu, karena Sasuke menderita Marfan Syndrome—di The Black Piano and The Pink Violin udah saya jelaskan. Dua, dia emang suka buat teka-teki yang membingungkan. Akhirnya, kakeknya—Madara malah nyuruh Sasuke untuk pulang saja ke Jepang. _

_Kalau tidak salah saya pernah mendengar penjelasan dosen saya saat kuliah dulu, Abraham Lincoln juga penderita Marfan Syndrome. Hmm… Entahlah, lupa. #plakk_

_Yosh, makasih buat yang udah baca dan ripiu. Hontou arigatou! #bow_


End file.
